Abstract PI: MOSMANN, TIM Project: 2R24AI054953-06 Title: Human Immunology Center at the University of Rochester Accession Number: 12131189 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA. WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== Rochester Human Immunology Center (RHIC)'s immunological research is typically located in multiple departments, so centralizing expertise in a Human Immunology Center enhances the efficiency and thorough development of robust, standardized assays, the development of innovative methods, and the communication of this expertise to diverse researchers. Rochester is an excellent environment for this type of structure, because of a strong culture of collaboration, an increased emphasis on translational research, a broad, strong research program in basic and clinical immunology, and outstanding research in Optics that facilitates the development of powerful new techniques. The RHIC will acquire, develop and disseminate expertise in cutting-edge techniques in human immunology to enhance the efficiency and comparability of data in basic and clinical research. By accelerating the acquisition of robust methods in many projects, and increasing the value of clinical data obtained under defined, reproducible conditions, the RHIC will provide an excellent return on investment. Expertise in existing and new immunological methods will be acquired by the RHIC Core Laboratory, standard operating protocols (SOPs) will be developed and benchmarked against national standards, and research personnel trained. Techniques that will be developed to a high level include multichromatic (18-color) flow cytometry, ELISPOT and Fluorospot assays for antibodies and cytokines, Luminex protein assays, and production of custom reagents. These techniques will be applied in short-term collaborations to disseminate the methods, and in long-term collaborations (funded outside the RHIC) in clinical trials and other studies. The RHIC will also develop two innovative optical methods for immunological analysis. First, an array-based protein assay using reflectance has the potential to analyze large numbers of samples, rapidly and at low cost. This may be very useful in large-scale analysis of immune responses against multiple related antigens, e.g. in influenza outbreaks. Second, Quantum dots with excellent potential for flow cytometry and in vivo microscopy will be developed. Pilot Projects will be supported on the basis of their potential for developing new immunological technologies or opening up new areas of investigation. Information will be shared among the human immunology research community by discussion groups, training programs, seminars, workshops and a website.